the Slayer and the Fellowship
by Skittley
Summary: BtVSLotR crossover. What happens when Glory teams up with Sauron and Saruman and brings Dawn to Middle Earth? Will she get her beloved key back, or will Buffy stop her? -COMPLETE-
1. First Meetings

Title: the Slayer and the Fellowship  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Lord of the Rings. BtVS belongs to Joss Whendon and LotR belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. So don't sue me, you'll only get my precious. ^_^!  
  
Author's Notes: Hey people! This is obviously a LotR and BtVS crossover. The couples will be Buffy/Legolas and Aragorn/Arwen. Don't like it? Oh well. Aragorn and Arwen BELONG together people! I don't want to mess with their destiny. Soo... Yeah, that's the way it's going to be. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it. I'll be continuing after this with The Two Towers when I finish this, so be looking for it! And after that, I will finish it off with The Return of the King. I don't plan on leaving you all hanging, I plan on actually finishing this story, unlike the other ones that are scattered in notebooks. *cough* Anyways, I'm following the movie and enough of my babbling, and on with the story!  
  
"..." Speech  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
Ch. 1 First Meetings  
  
A man with long white hair that had a sinister look upon his face sat in his throne like chair, looking at the beautiful blonde goddess who spoke before him.  
  
"If we bring the key here, away from her sister and her friends, then I can get back without that damn Slayer getting into my way." The goddess ranted.  
  
"What is this key that is so valuable?" The man asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
The goddess smiled brightly and got a far away dreamy look on her face. "The key.. It's a beautiful ball of energy that will take me home, where I can rule once again. It's just as valuable as your ring." She gushed.  
  
"And why can't you get this.. Key?"  
  
The smile fell from her features and hatered burned in her eyes. "Monks transformed my beautiful key into a girl and sent it to the Slayer knowing she would protect it at any cost. "  
  
The man stood up and strode over to a stand and uncovered a black crystal like ball. "I will help you bring your key here, if you will help here." He said.  
  
The goddess smiled and nodded. "Done deal." She said. Thus becoming a stong ally to Sauron and Saruman.  
  
"Giles! A little help here!" The Slayer called to her watcher, who was speaking a language she didn't understand while she battled a demon. "Dawn! Get out of the way!" Buffy called to her sister, but it was too late, the portal opened, and the demon pulled Dawn through with him. "DAWN!" Buffy yelled, she jumped in after her.  
  
Giles yelled the closing word just as Buffy jumped through. He looked up and looked around. "Xander? Willow? Tara?" He asked. "We're here." Was the reply from Willow. Giles nodded. "Buffy and Dawn?"  
  
"Not here." Xander said. They all turned and looked at the floor where the portal was, where it had left a scortched circle on the wooden floor. "Oh dear.." Giles said.  
  
"Ahh!" Buffy hollered as she fell to the ground with a hard thud. She looked around and found Dawn laying not to far from her, also with the demon. "Dawn!" She yelled and ran over to her. The demon was not moving. "It's dead, Buffy. The fell must have killed it." Dawn said. Buffy nodded. "One last thing we need to worry about.. Are you ok?" Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" She returned the question. Buffy nodded. She squinted at their surrounding. They were in a forest. "Where are we?" Dawn asked. Buffy shook her head. "I don't know. But one thing I know is we're not in Sunnydale anymore."  
  
"I can't believe this! That spell Giles did was a one time only spell!" Willow whined to her girlfriend. "Don't worry, you'll find a way to bring them back from wherever they went." Tara comforted, brushing her fingers through Willows red hair. Willow smiled and closed her eyes for a moment before returning to work.  
  
Buffy and Dawn walked through the forest hoping to find an opening, a town, or people. "This is great, we're stuck in some dimension, in a forest, and we don't know where the hell we are." Buffy said. "Buffy look!" Dawn said, pointing. Buffy looked to where Dawn pointed and saw a man walking, as if looking around, hunting. "Let's go see if he can help us." Dawn said, pulling Buffy along with her.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you help us? We seem to be lost." Dawn asked. The man turned around slowly with his sword drawn. He looked at the two women and quickly put his sword away. "Forgive me, I thought you might have been something else." He said quickly. Buffy looked confused. "What did you think we were?" She asked. The man looked at her. "I thought you were an Orc attacking." He said. Now it was Dawns turn to be confused. "I think it was the demon I was fighting at home."  
  
The man was surprised. "You fought an Orc? And lived?" He asked. Buffy was offended. "Yeah, the Orc or whatever you called it is over there if you don't believe me." She said and pointed. The man could not believe a woman defeated an Orc. He turned to Buffy. "I am Strider. It is not common for a woman to defeat an Orc. Especially as one as fragile looking as you." He said.  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers, and this is my sister, Dawn. And I'm not fragile. I'm probably a lot stronger than you are. But we won't get into that. Anyways, do you know where we are?"  
  
"You are in Middle-Earth." Strider answered.  
  
"Ok... So we're definatley not in Sunnydale anymore!" Dawn said. Buffy nodded. "Say um.. Strider.. Could we go with you to whever you are heading because we're not from around here, and we could get seriously lost..." Buffy said. Strider nodded. "You may come with me and the hobbits to Rivendell." He said.  
  
"Alright! Who lives in Rivendell?" Dawn asked. Strider smiled. "Lord Elond of the elves." He said. "Elves? There are actual ELVES?!" She asked. Strider nodded. "Elves, wizards, and dwarfs." He said. "Wow this is cool!" Buffy stopped. "You have.. Wizards?" She asked. "Yes, we do, my lady Buffy." He said. Buffy looked at Dawn. "Maybe one could get us home.." Dawn said. Buffy looked back to Strider. "Do you know any.. Wizards?"  
  
"Yes, I know one. Gandalf the Grey. He will possibly be in Rivendell." Strider said. He stopped walking for a moment. "Frodo.." He said quietly and began running. Buffy was startled and began running after him, as Dawn did too. "Hey! Wait up!" She said. 


	2. Flight of the Ford

Title: the Slayer and the Fellowship  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Lord of the Rings. Joss Whendon owns BtVS, and J.R.R Tolkien own LotR. So don't sue me. ^_^  
  
Ch. 2 Flight of the Ford  
  
Frodo Baggins heard whispers as he slept, unpeacefully. "My tomato's burst." One voice said. "Could I have some bacon?" One asked. "Ok. Want a tomato, Sam?" The first voice asked. Frodo woke up and walked over to his friends, who were cooking over a fire. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed. "Tomatos, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry said, pointing to each of the foods. "We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said while holding up a plate. Frodo began to stomp the fire out with his bare feet. "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" He yelled, getting ashes on Pippins plate. "Oh that's nice! Ash on my tomatos.." He mourned. They heard a cry they knew all too well. They ran to the edge with their swords drawn and saw Nazgul encircling Amon Sul. "Go!" Frodo gestured the others to go up the stairs to the top of the watchtower, where the Nazgul followed them.  
  
The four hobbits stood back to back in a circle, unsure of where the Nazgul will come from. They see that the Nazgul come in from all entrances. "Back you devils!" Sam yelled at them. The Nazguls drew their swords and easily swiped Merry, Pippin, and Sam out of their way. Frodo fell and landed on his back, only to look up at the Nazguls standing over him with their swords. He put the ring on and disappeared. But the Nazgul could still see him.  
  
"Ahh!" Strider yelled to distract the Nazgul and begans to fight with them. Frodo reappeared yelling out in pain from being stabbed in the shoulder by the leader of the Nazgul. "Frodo!" Sam yells and runs over to him and takes his hand. "Oh Sam.." Frodo said.  
  
Buffy and Dawn entered the watchtower and stood in awe. One of the Nazgul noticed Dawn and went for her. "The Key..." He whispered. Buffys eyes widened and stood infront of Dawn. "I don't think so." She said. The Nazgul swung his sword at Buffys head but she ducked down and tripped him with her legs. "Dawn, hide." She said to her sister. Dawn nodded and saw Sam and Frodo. She went over to them. "Is he ok?" She asked Sam.  
  
Strider had managed to set one on fire, and was working on another one when he noticed Buffy fighting a Nazgul. He was amazed at her skills. 'She is a lot stronger than I'd have expected.' He thought. Her voice broke his thoughts. "Hey Strider! Can I borrow that sword of yours?" She yelled at him. He unseathed his sword and tossed it over to her. She caught it gracefully and began to swordfight with the Nazgul just as good as she threw punches. Strider set more on fire and they fled from the battle.  
  
"Strider! Help him Strider!" Sam yelled to him. Pippin, Merry and Dawn joined Sam around Frodo. Buffy and Strider ran over to them. Strider picked up a dagger and looked at it. "He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." He said, picking Frodo up over his shoulder. "Hurry!" He added. They ran through the forest in the darkness of night. "We're 6 days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam said, pulling a horse along. "Hold on, Frodo.." Strider whispered. "Gandalf!" Frodo cried out.  
  
They stopped and Strider put Frodo down. Sam felt Frodos head. "Mr. Frodo?" He asked, turning to Strider he added. "He's going cold!"  
  
"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, tears in his eyes and fear in his voice. Buffy looked at Strider. "He's passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a Wraith like them." He answered. "What were those things?" Dawn asked.  
  
"They were once men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the Power of the One. They will never stop hunting Frodo." He explained.  
  
"And the Ring?" Dawn asked. Buffy stopped Strider. "Let me take a good guess. The Ring is powerful, if in the wrong hands, could destroy the world? And the wrong hands would be this Sandman-"  
  
"Sauron, Buffy, Sauron."  
  
"Sauron guy. Right?"  
  
Strider nodded. "Yes, how did you know?" He asked. Buffy shrugged. "I didn't know, but that's always the story." She said.  
  
"Strider! He needs help!" Pippin said. Strider went to sam. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" Sam looked confused. "Athelas?" He asked uncertain. "Kingsfoil." Strider said, using the common name. Sam nodded. "Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."  
  
Strider gave Sam a torch and they split up to find the weed. Strider finds some and takes out a knife to cut it, but a blade comes to his throat.  
  
"What's this, a Ranger caught off his guard?" A voice asked, Strider grinned and looked over his shoulder.  
  
Buffy paced. "Where is he? He doesn't look good." She said, seeing how Frodo's face had gone strangly pale, and his eyes a startling blue. There was a glowing white light that soon uncovered to be an elf coming towards them riding a white horse. She looks directly to Frodo.  
  
"Frodo.. I am Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad." She said to him through his mind in Elvish. She knelt next to him, checking his conditions quickly. "He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I have been looking for you for 2 days." She said as Strider put Frodo on her horse.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Sam asked angrily. Buffy put her hand on his shoulder to calm him while Strider and Arwen talked in Elvish. After a few minutes, Arwen rides off with Frodo, taking him to Rivendell as fast as her horse could take them. 


	3. Many Meetings in Rivendell

Title: the Slayer and the Fellowship  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor Lord of the Rings. I'm pretty much sure everyone knows who these belong to, and it sure isn't me.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey I'm back again with the third chapter! I want to thank the four who reviewed my story so I'm giving a great big THANK YOU to you! Reading over my chapters, I realize there are a few mistakes.. I think it's because I was excited about getting it uploaded, but I'll take my time with the next chapters.  
  
"..." Speech  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~*...*~ Change in worlds  
  
Ch. 3 Many Meetings in Rivendell  
  
Buffy felt somewhat out of place in the beautiful city. She was standing at the balcony looking down at the landscape. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dawn asked, coming up beside her. Buffy nodded. "I wonder what's going on in Sunnydale..." Buffy said mostly to herself. She missed her friends back home. Dawn nodded. "I know what you mean. But I'm sure Will and Giles are looking for a way to bring us back home. They wouldn't leave us here on purpose." She said. After a moments pause, Dawn inched away from the ledge. "I'm going to look around some more, and see if Frodo is ok." She said and left.  
  
"And you say she is not from here?" Lord Elrond of the elves said to Strider as they watched the two girls. "She called her home 'Sunnydale'. Though it is not familiar here." Strider answered.  
  
"No, Sunnydale would not sound familiar here, because it is not of this world." A deep voice came from behind them. Strider turned around. "Gandalf, it's good to see you. How do you know she is not from this world?" He asked. Gandalf told them of Saruman and how he has joined forces with Sauron, and Glory, who is from Buffys world. "Glory is looking for this key, and I assume Buffy has it." He finished. "Then the Ring and this Key cannot stay here in Rivendell." Elrond said. Gandalf and Strider nodded, understanding. "I will speak with Lady Buffy about the Key." Gandalf said and walked off.  
  
Buffy still stood at the balcony, leaning a little on her arms. "Lady Buffy, I would like to talk with you about something." Gandalf said. They had met earlier after arriving in Rivendell. "Is Frodo ok?" She asked. Gandalf smiled. "Yes, his strength is returning, and as soon as the others arrived, we will have the council. Which you and your sister are to attend." He said. Buffy looked at him confused. "We're supposed to go? Why?" She asked. Gandalf looked into her eyes and spoke seriously. "A woman by the name Glory has joined with Sauron and Saruman," seeing the uneasiness in Buffys eyes he went on. "She is not of this world, and is looking for a Key. Do you know anyhing about this?" He asked. Buffy nodded solemly. "I do.. I have her Key.. But I can't give it to her. The same reason Frodo can't give Sauron the Ring.." She said. "Glory said that Monks transformed the Key into something and sent it to you.." Buffy looked away. "The Key is Dawn." She simply said. "The Monks made her out of me. Out of my blood, they made up memories.. If I loose her Gandalf, I loose apart of myself.."  
  
"What does the Key do?" Gandalf found himself asking, he couldn't help it, he wanted to know more. Buffy sighed. "The Key opens a portal to all dimensions. Bleeding them together. What would happen would be pure chaos. The portals won't close until all the blood has been spilled." She said. Gandalf didn't ask whose blood, he already knew. "So you say Glory is in Middle-Earth?" She asked. Gandalf nodded. "Then Dawn and I can't stay here.. It's too dangerous for everyone." She said. "That's why you are too attend the meeting." Gandalf said.  
  
Gandalf left Buffy alone and went to speak to Elrond once again. Elrond was watching Frodo and Sam talking about heading off home. "His strength returns." He said. Gandalf nodded. "That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Gandalf said. They talked for a while longer about the Ring and the Key.  
  
"Gandalf, you know the Ring and the Key cannot stay here. The elves do not have the strength alone to protect them." Elrond said. "We will decide tomorrow at the council. Let Middle-Earth decide." He said and walked away. 


	4. The Council of Elrond

Title: the Slayer and the Fellowship  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you ever get tired of writing disclaimers? I do, so like the other 3 chapters, I do not own anything but the plot.  
  
"..." Speech  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~*...*~ Change in worlds (probably not going to happen much)  
  
Ch. 4 The Council of Elrond  
  
The next day Men, Elves, Dwarves, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Frodo, and Strider all gathered around waiting for Buffy and Dawn to show. "We cannot start this meeting until they show." Gandalf said to a group of impatient Dwarves.  
  
Buffy looked at the dress infront of her. "I.. I have to wear this?" Buffy asked Arwen. Arwen smiled kindly and nodded. "Yes, your clothing is very strange and uncommon for a woman here." She said. Buffy bit her lip and looked at the deep blue color, she ran her fingers along the fabric finding it was satin. "You must hurry, the council will not wait long." Arwen advised. Buffy nodded and began to take off her black sweater when she stopped. "Umm.. I'm not really comfortable changing infront of anyone.." She said quite embarrassed. Arwen smiled and nodded. "That's understandable, I never liked to have my maids with me when I undressed either. I'll go see how your sister is fairing and I will return." She said and left. Buffy took her clothes off and replaced them with the dress Arwen gave to her. It was low cut and showed a little cleavage, the sleeves flared out and went down to the ground, and the skirt was wide. Buffy felt beautiful. 'Like I did on Halloween that year..' She thought. She brushed her hair and let it fall loosely around her.  
  
Dawn heard a knock on her door and went to open it. "Hey Arwen! How's it goin?" She asked. She wore a similar dress like Buffys, only hers was white. Her long brown hair was pulled back halfway with little braids on the side. "Hello Dawn. I see that you are already ready for the council. Shall we see if Buffy is ready yet?" Arwen asked. Dawn nodded and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Buffy was waiting outside her room for Dawn and Arwen. "Buffy!" Dawn called. Buffy looked up and smiled at her sister. She looked beautiful. "Wow Dawn, look at you." She said. Dawn smiled. "Not too bad looking yourself, sis." She returned the compliment. "The council is waiting." Arwen said. The two girls nodded and followed the elf outside.  
  
Everyone was in awe at the two ladies as they entered the circle. "Gentlemen, this is Buffy Summers and Dawn Summers. They will be joining us in this council." Elrond said. "Women joining council? What will be next? Orcs?!" A dwarf exclaimed. Gandalf glared. "Gimli son of Gloin, they have every right to be here as you do. They are part of this as well their enemy has joined forces with Sauron." He snapped, making the dwarf slink back in his seat. Elrond motioned the girls to sit next to Gandalf.  
  
"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old. You have been summond to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom." Elrond began. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He guestured Frodo to place the Ring of a stone stand in the middle of the circle. Frodo complied. Whispers filled the council.  
  
"So it is true."  
"The doom of man.."  
"It is a gift.. A gift to the foes of Mordor." The man stood up and walks around, speaking to everyone. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" He went on.  
  
Strider spoke up. "You cannot weild it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He said. The man looked at Strider and glared. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
An elf stood up. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He said. The man looked to Aragorn once more. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" He said. "And the heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf said once more.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said, signaling for the elf to sit down, which he did. Boromir walked slowly back to his seat. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He said as he sat down.  
  
Buffy felt like he was going to be a problem. But she couldn't believe Strider, who was really Aragorn, was a king-in-waiting. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" The dwarf named Gimli who objected Buffy and Dawn being at the council stood up and slammed his axe down on the Ring, only to break his axe and fall backwards. When the axe made contact with the Ring, Frodo winched in pain and gasped. Buffy and Gandalf noticed.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond explained. The Rings voice whispered. "One of you must do this." He added.  
  
Boromir shook his head and leaned forward. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." He said.  
  
Legolas stood up and looked at Boromir. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" He said.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli asked Legolas sarcastically, only to have Legolas turn his gaze from Boromir to Gimli. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yelled, causing an uproar amoungst everyone in the circle. Everyone stood up and started yelling except Frodo, Dawn, and Buffy.  
  
Buffy watched the Ring and could feel the anger between everyone was feeding it. She stood up and joined in, only trying to get everyone to stop. "Stop yelling! You're only feeding the Ring power!" She tried, no one listened to her.  
  
"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo yelled, Buffy was the only one who heard him. She climbed onto the stand and yelled at the top of her lungs. "HEY EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" She yelled. She looked at Frodo and smiled, which he returned. Everyone turned and looked at Buffy in amazement. She cleared her throat. "Frodo has something to say.." She said and climbed down. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though-I'm afraid I do not know the way." He said. Gandalf looked sadly at him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." He said walking to him to stand beside him. Aragorn went next, as did Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir. Sam, Merry, and Pippin came out of their hiding places and ran to the group stating they are going too.  
  
The group looked at Buffy and Dawn, who were looking at Elrond. "You two will go with the group, for this Glory woman is looking for Dawn, and we cannot protect her here." He said. Buffy and Dawn nodded and joined the group. Elrond smiled at the companions. "Eleven companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He said.  
  
"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked clueless, staring at everyone for an answer. 


	5. South the Ring and Key Go

Title: the Slayer and the Fellowship  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the other four chapters, I own nothing but this plot.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter. Really, I am. But, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, I know I did! Anyways, a really big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I wasn't expecting that many, but I guess life is full of surprises. I will try to make the chapters longer, as long as my creativity keeps up. Please keep reading and keep sending those reviews right on! Oh, speaking of reviews, I got one from an Anonymous reader who doesn't like the thought of a Buffy/Legolas pairing. So I will reply back.  
  
Me: Yes, I have read Dawn/Legolas pairings before, and I wasn't quite impressed with them. I don't see them having anything in common so I won't argue with you over it. But saying that something is wrong with me about writing a Buffy/Legolas pairing, and saying if I continue you are going to hunt me down and kick me in my head, now THAT, darling little cheerleader, is an extremely petty thing to say. Like I said in the first chapter, this is a Buffy/Legolas, and if you don't like it, OH WELL. Get over it. No one is forcing you to read my story. If you are still unhappy and feel the need to come to my house to kick me in my head with your "good cheerleading ass kicking" feet, well then, so be it. Come on up to the North-Eastern part of Ohio and show me that a cheerleader could kick my ass. Because you know what? People who talk big are usually weak. And I highly doubt you'd be able to kick my ass. So Anonymous Cheerleader, this chapter is for you, filled with TONS and TONS of Buffy/Legolas! Have, like, a so so nice like, day!  
  
"..." Speech  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~*...*~ Changes between worlds  
  
Ch. 5 South the Ring and Key Go  
  
They were heading to the Misty Mountains. Buffy was tired from walking, and she noticed the Hobbits were getting tired as well. "Gandalf? Could we stop and rest for a bit? The Hobbits are getting tired." She said. Gandalf looked at the Hobbits, who were nodding, then to Buffy, who looked tired as well. He nodded. "We may rest on those rocks up there, it's on the road to the Misty Mountains." He said, leading the way.   
  
Once there, Sam had set the cooking utensils up for lunch and started cooking. Merry and Pippin went up to Boromir and tugged his shirt. "Show us how to swordfight!" Pippin said eagerly. Boromir chuckled and nodded and unsheathed his sword, the Hobbits did the same. Buffy, Aragorn and Legolas watched on with interest. Boromir showed Merry and Pippin the basics; glad they were catching on quick. Aragorn lit a pipe and started smoking. "Two, one, five. Good! Very good!" Boromir said. Pippin smiled. Aragorn pulled his pipe away from his mouth. "Move your feet." He advised. Pippin and Boromir was still practicing. "You look good, Pippin." Merry complimented. Pippin smiled wider and looked at Merry. "Thanks." He said.  
  
"Faster." Boromir said. Merry joined in too, and the three were all practicing together.  
  
A few moments later, Merry and Pippin were tired, and wished to stop. Boromir laughed good naturedly and nodded, allowing the Hobbits to rest. Buffy stood up and bounced over to him. "My turn, my turn!" She said. Boromir looked skeptically at her. "Go ahead, Boromir." Aragorn said, giving Buffy his sword. "Thanks." She said as she took it. She looked back at Boromir, getting in the position. "Don't go easy on me." She said. He nodded and positioned himself in front of her. Everyone stopped what they were previously doing to watch.  
  
`He isn't going to make the first move.. How very typical of a guy.' Buffy thought and shook her head. `Oh well. Guess I'll have to do it.' Buffy whipped her sword around, making contact with Boromirs sword. He responded. They went on like that for a few minutes. "Come on! I told you don't go easy on me! I'm not going to break, unless you are afraid you'll break!" Buffy teased. Boromir struck harder. "Come on, my dead grandmother hits harder than that!" She said, challenging Boromir again, hitting his sword with too much force, knocking him back. He looked up and saw Buffy holding her sword to his neck with a smug look on her face. "Don't be afraid of girls Boromir. Some won't break." She said and helped him up. He was amazed. "How.. You don't fight like a normal lady." He said. Buffy shook her head again. "That's because I'm not a normal girl." She said and walked away.   
  
Gimli approached Gandalf, who was talking to Dawn. "How long are we to stay on this path, Gandalf?" Dawn asked. "40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf answered Dawn. "If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." He said. Just the mention of that place gave Dawn the creeps. She took a bite of her food. Gandalf gave Gimli a feared look. "No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." He said. Dawn was relieved.   
  
Buffy was staring off into the sky looking at something. Legolas came up next to her. "You fight with a sword like you had done it before. I have never seen a woman with the skill of a blade as you do." He said to her kindly. Buffy smiled. On the road, her and Legolas had spoken with one another often. She was attracted to his blonde hair, his deep soulful eyes, and his kindness. "That's because I have. I was born to do it." She answered, still staring at something in the sky. "Hey.. Legolas.. What is that?" She asked him, pointing to the sky. Legolas looked where she was indicating and squinted.  
  
"What is that?" Sam asked, taking notice. Gimli shook it off. "Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." He said.  
  
"I don't think so, Gimli.. It's going to fast against the wind." Dawn said. Now everyone was staring.   
  
Legolas turned around quickly and grabbed Buffy. "Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas shouted. "HIDE!" Aragorn yelled, sending everyone is a hurry to pick everything up as if to hide evidence anyone has ever been there. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and they hid under thick bushes. Sam put the fire out, taking the pans and food with him before hiding. Everyone was hiding as the Crebain flew around the area, exploring it thoroughly; making sure no one was there.   
  
Legolas held Buffy close to him, her facing him. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. And slowly his face began to inch towards her. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalfs' voice broke Buffy and Legolas up; they quickly squirmed out of the others embrace and came out from their hiding spot.   
  
They were all freezing. They were walking up a steep and snowy mountain with Gandalf leading them. Frodo fell back, rolling down. "Frodo!" Aragorn and Buffy called, both running to him. Aragorn helped Frodo up and held him by the shoulders to keep him steady. "Are you alright?" Buffy asked. Frodo nodded and began to wipe the snow off his clothes. He reached inside his shirt to find the Ring was gone. He looked around in panic, finding it lying in the snow not too far from the three. Boromir picked the Ring up by the chain and examined it. Aragorn moved his hand from Frodos shoulder to the hilt of his sword. "Boromir." Buffy warned. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He said to no one. He held the chain up with one hand and reached for the Ring with the other. "Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded. Boromir came out of his trance and walked slowly towards Buffy, Aragorn, and Frodo. "As you wish." He said holding the chain out, which Frodo grabbed quickly and pulled the chain around his head and down to his neck. "I care not." Boromir said and ruffled Frodos hair. He walked back to everyone else who were watching, and Aragorn took his hand off the hilt of his sword.  
  
"So the Fellowship has the Slayer in it?" Glory fumed. "Damn it! I can't get her away from my Key!" She started to pace. "Calm down, it is not the end." Saruman said to her. She stopped pacing and sighed. "Alright then, you fix it." She snapped. Saruman smirked and walked away.  
  
Legolas walked ahead of the group as they struggled through the deep snow. He was listening to the wind carefully. "There is a fell voice on the air." He said to everyone. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled as boulders of snow started to fall. Everyone moved and bushed up against the mountain wall out of the way. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn hollered over the wind. Gandalf shook his head and stood at the ledge. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I `ruith!" Gandalf shouted while holding up his staff. A bolt of lightning hit the mountain, sending snow and rocks down, burying the group.  
  
With difficulty, the group dug themselves out. Buffy gasped for breath and looked around frantically. "Dawn?" She called to her sister. "I'm here, Buffy. I'm ok." Dawn answered. Buffy nodded. "Gandalf! We can't go this way! It's too dangerous!" Buffy said. Everyone agreed. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" Boromir suggested. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn disagreed. "We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli pressed on with his idea.   
  
Gandalf looked directly into Frodos eyes. "Let the Ring-bearer decide. Frodo?" He said. Everyone turned their gazes to Frodo now. He looked straight into Gandalfs eyes. Dawn hoped Frodo wouldn't agree to go through the mines. "We will go through the mines." He said making his decision. Dawns heart sank.   
  
"So be it." 


	6. Journey in the Dark

Title: the Slayer and the Fellowship  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing. *sigh*  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry for the.. Uhh.. Long wait for this chapter? I got caught up with school, work and social things happening. I just now got caught up with my English, hehe. Well anyways, I give you another chapter! Please keep reading and sending me those wonderful reviews! I'm working on making the chapters longer, which I think this chapter is pretty long.. ^_^  
  
"..." Speech  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~*...*~ Changes between worlds  
  
Ch.6 Journey in the Dark  
  
Buffy stared up at the great slimy wall as Gimli introduced it as the walls of Moria. "This is Moria? How the heck are we supposed to get in?" She asked Gimli. "There is a hidden door that will show itself in the moonlight." He answered gruffly. Buffy nodded. "Oh.." She said, feeling very stupid at the moment.  
  
Everyone moved to the wall just as the clouds parted to show the brightly lit moon, as the light shined down on the wall, the door showed itself. "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." Gandalf said, reading the scriptures off the door. "What does that mean?" Dawn asked. Gandalf looked at her and smiled. "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." He said. Dawn nodded, finally understanding. "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!" He said. The doors didn't open. Placing the tip of his staff in the middle, Gandalf tried again. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" Nothing happened.  
  
Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the water. Pippin was about to throw another one when Buffy stopped him. "Don't do that." She warned them. The two hobbits looked at her and nodded. They heard Gandalf give up and watched him sit down, defeated. "Don't give up, Gandalf." Dawn said, sitting beside him. Frodo sat there, staring at the door. "It's a riddle." He said suddenly, standing up. "Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" He asked Gandalf. Realization dawned on Gandalfs face. "Mellon." He said. As soon as he said it, the doors opened. 'Finally.' Buffy thought. She didn't like staying out here; something was sending her slayer sense awire.  
  
As they were entering Moria, Gimli smiled and began to speak to Legolas. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" He bragged. Buffy stepped on something and it cracked beneath her foot. She knelt down and saw it was a rotting dead body. She shook her head. "This isn't a mine, Gimli." She said. "It's a tomb." Boromir finished. There were rotting dead Dwarves and Orcs all around them, covered in cobwebs. "Nooo!" Gimli mourned. Legolas was kneeling infront of a body; he took an arrow out of its chest. "Goblins!" He said. Everyone began to back out. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!" Boromir said. "I second tha-" Buffy began to say, but something wrapped around her ankle and dragged her outside, she noticed the same had happened to Frodo as well.  
  
"Frodo! Buffy!" Merry, Pippin, Sam and Dawn were yelling. The hobbits were slashing at the tentacle that had emerged from the water with their swords. They managed to get the two free until more of the tentacles slapped them away and pulled Buffy and Frodo into the air. "Ahh!" Frodo yelled as the monster brought itself out of the water. Buffy looked wide- eyed at the thing. "Oh no! I am NOT dying like this!" She said and began to struggle with the tentacles that swung at her. She wasn't doing much damage, much to her dislike. "Aragorn! Legolas!" Buffy heard Dawn yell. 'Good ol' Dawnie!' Buffy thought.  
  
Legolas saw Buffy in the air, drew his bow, and let arrows fly at the tentacles holding her and Frodo. Aragorn and Boromir slashed at the tentacles, cutting the ones off that had their hold on the two. Frodo went down first and Boromir caught him as he fell. Buffy fell, but no one caught her. Aragorn was fighting with the tentacles and she fell into the water making a huge splash. Legolas watched her fall into the water and rushed in, still shooting his arrows at the monster. "Buffy?!" He called her. Buffy soon came up for air, her blonde hair and clothes sticking to her face and body. Legolas grabbed her and helped her out of the water. Aragorn behind them.  
  
"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled, leading them in. "Legolas! Buffy! Aragorn! Into the caves!" Boromir said, still holding Frodo. They ran into the caves just as the monster pulled itself out of the water and ran into the doors, crumbling the walls. Blocking the way out, and blocking any light coming in.  
  
They were in complete darkness. "We now have but one choice." Gandalf said, placing a stone on the top of his staff, creating light. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." He informed. Buffy sighed and shivered. "I was afraid you were going to say that.." She said as the group followed Gandalf.  
  
They walked in silence through Moria. Gandalf led them to a steep staircase that led upwards that they would have to crawl up. "It's more like a ladder if you ask me.." Dawn muttered as she followed Buffy up. "Don't complain, Dawn." Buffy whispered, making Dawn roll her eyes.  
  
After the steep staircase, they came to an opening. "There are three ways, Gandalf.." Buffy pointed. Gandalf looked around puzzled. "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said. Buffy sighed and sat down. "This is great.." She muttered. Dawn grinned. "Don't complain, Buffy." She said, returning the comment. Buffy glared at her. Pippin sat next to Merry and Sam.  
  
"Are we lost?" He asked Merry. "No." Merry answered.  
"I think we are." Pippin said.  
"Shh. Gandalf's thinking." Merry hushed.  
"Merry.."  
Merry rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked.  
"I'm hungry.."  
Sam chuckled.  
  
Buffy was looking over the edge with Frodo until they saw something move. Buffy squinted to see but Frodo hurried off to Gandalf. "There's something down there!" He said as he sat down. Gandalf did not move his eyes from where he was staring. "It's Gollum." He said. Buffy overheard something about it was a pity Bilbo didn't kill the creature that loved the Ring dearly, and how Gandalf thought Gollum still had a part to play in this quest. A pang of resemblance shot through Buffy that she hadn't noticed before. Gandalf reminded her so much of Giles. And then she was suddenly homesick for her watcher who seemed more like a father to her. Legolas came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, stirring her from her thoughts of Sunnydale. "Something troubles you." He said softly. Buffy nodded. "Yes, I've just realized Gandalf reminds me so much of someone back home." She answered painfully. Legolas nodded. "I think everyone is getting a little homesick." He said. Buffy turned to him. "Tell me of your home, Legolas."  
  
Before Legolas could speak, Gandalf remembered which way to go. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose. Let me risk a little more light." He said as he led the way down stairs, the stone at the tip of his staff brightening.  
  
They came to a hall with great tall pillars everywhere. "Wow.. This is incredible!" Dawn said in awe. Gimli smiled proudly as Gandalf addressed the city of the Dwarves, Dwarrowdelf. "It truly is amazing." Buffy agreed. She hasn't seen anything like this place. They walked on a little ways when they stopped near a door that had light coming out of the room. Gimli took off running into the room while the others called after him to come back. They heard Gimli cry out and weep and went running into the room, to find the dwarf kneeling in front of a tomb. Gandalf read the engravings on the tomb. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared." He said. Buffy placed a hand on Gimli shoulders. "It's ok.." She said in hoped of comforting him. Gandalf handed Pippin his hat and staff to hold as he took a thick, leather bound book out of the grasp of a skeleton. He opened the book and flipped to the latest entry. Legolas stepped up behind Aragorn and Buffy.  
  
"We must move on. We cannot linger." He said. Aragorn nodded. "Just wait, give Gimli some time to pull himself together. He just found out his cousin is dead." Buffy whispered to the two. Legolas bowed his head. "But I also have a bad feeling that we shouldn't stop.." She said. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gandalf read, gathering everyone's attention. "We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf finished. There was a dead silence until a loud bang came from the well that Pippin was standing by, he had knocked over a skeleton and it was falling down the well, making loud noises. Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf scolded, yanking his hat and staff out of Pippins hands.  
  
Buffy heard something in the distance. It was very faint, but definite. "Does anybody else hear that drumming?" She asked, in hopes that she was hearing things. After all, Gandalf had just read to them about drumming and something coming with those drums that Buffy thought would be quite unpleasant. "Yes, I hear it too." Legolas answered. The drumming got louder and louder with every second. Sam pointed at Frodo. "Frodo! Your sword!" He said. Frodo pulled his sword out, and it was glowing blue. "Orcs!" Legolas said.  
  
Boromir ran to the door and two arrows narrowly miss his head. Buffy didn't know to think if he was acting out of bravery, stupidity, or he had a big death wish. Aragorn instructed the Hobbits and Dawn to stay close to Gandalf. He then went to the door and he, Legolas, and Boromir shut the door and barred it with axes. "They have a cave-troll." Boromir said nonchalantly.  
  
Buffy heard Gimli speak as he stood on his cousins' tomb. "Buffy, here, take this." Legolas handed her his sword. Buffy took it from him with confusion. "Won't you need this?" She asked. Legolas grinned and held up his bow. "I do much better with this, although I get by with my sword. But I'd feel much better knowing you had a weapon to protect yourself with." He said. "I have weapons. They're known as my fists." Buffy quipped. Legolas gave her a look. "But a sword will help." She added. Boromir had his sword out while Aragorn and Legolas held up their bows, ready to fire. An Orc chopped a hole in the door and Legolas and Aragorn fired, both their arrows hitting its target dead on. It happened again and again until the door was finally broken down, Orcs spilling into the room. Aragorn put away his bow and unsheathed his sword quickly and the fight began.  
  
Buffy felt good. She hadn't fought since.. Well, she couldn't actually remember seeing that's what her life revolved around, fighting. She blocked a blade coming at her with her borrowed one, and took the head off the attacking Orc. Orcs were attacking her from left and right, but Buffy kept up and didn't break her pace in kicking ass, taking five out at time.  
  
Then the cave troll came into the room. Buffy felt like everything went to a stop as soon as it walked in. She stared up at it. The Orcs were thinning out but there were some left as the troll attacked the Hobbits. Aragorn fought the troll, saving Frodo from it. He thrusted a spear into its chest, but it did not pierce its thick hide. Then the troll hit Aragorn, and he was thrown aside, hitting his head against a stone pillar, knocked out. Frodo ran to Aragorn's side, and faced the troll. The troll hurled a spear at Frodo, and he was pinned against the wall.  
  
Everyone watched in horror as Frodo collapsed to the ground face first. Merry and Pippin yelled at the top of their lungs, jumped on the troll, and stabbed it in the head with their swords while Dawn threw rocks at it. Legolas fired an arrow into its throat, and it fell. Buffy noticed there weren't any more Orcs. She ran over to help Merry and Pippin up quickly and they all rushed over to Aragorn, who was turning Frodo over.  
  
Frodo was alive. "Thank God. Frodo, you scared the hell out of me!" Buffy scolded not seriously. "I'm all right. I'm not hurt." He said, giving Buffy a small smile.  
  
There was little time for celebration. "There are more Orcs coming. We'd better go!" Dawn said. "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said and they fled from the room.  
  
They were back in the hall filled with high pillars, surrounded by Orcs. "Great, now what are we going to do?" Dawn asked. At the end of the hallway, there was a red glow on the walls and a loud roar could be heard. The Orcs screeched and got terribly scared and quickly scattered. Legolas held his bow out, ready to shoot, but soon lowered it. Everyone stared at the end of the hallway. Buffys bones went cold, whatever was coming out from the end of the hall, had the slayer deathly scared. The ground shook as the red glow became brighter on the wall. "What is the new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.  
  
Gandalfs eyes closed as he searched his memory for the name of the demon. His eyes opened suddenly. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" He ordered. They ran until they reached more stairs. Buffy sighed and looked down at them. "Buffy, hurry. No time to lose." Aragorn said as he descended the stairs, with the others following.  
  
There was a gap in their way. Legolas jumped over first and prepared to help the others. Gandalf jumped next, then Boromir held onto Merry and Pippin and they jumped, Aragorn tossed Sam, Buffy took Dawns hand and they jumped. Aragorn was about to toss Gimli but he protested. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He said and jumped over, landing on the edge of the cliff. Legolas grabbed him by the beard to pull him over. "Not the beard!" Gimli whined. Aragorn and Frodo was the last to jump. The stone behind them collapsed and they soon began to sway. Aragorn and Frodo moved with the part that was swaying, then moving against it until it fell forward and they went flying into the arms of Legolas and Boromir. They didn't waste any time running to the bridge.  
  
That's when the demon decided to show itself. Buffy gasped at it. It was made of fire and it was huge. 'Gandalf wasn't kidding when he said this was beyond us!' Buffy thought. They reached the bridge, it was small and narrow, and they had to go over it one by one. Gandalf was the last to go over, but he stayed in the middle facing the Balrog.  
  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. Everyone stopped to watch Gandalf in action.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" Gandalf yelled with much force. The Balrog took a step towards Gandalf, but the bridge on his side crumbled underneath him, sending him falling into the darkness. Gandalf sighed and turned around, as he did so, the whip of the Balrog caught him by the ankle and pulled him down to where he is hanging onto the edge.  
  
Fear swept its way into Buffys heart and soul. "NO! GILES!" She cried out as the others were crying out Gandalfs name. No one heard her cry out her watchers name. Gandalf made direct eye contact with Frodo and Buffy.  
  
"Fly, you fools." He said and let go.  
  
"NOOO!" Frodo and Buffy cried out, trying to pull away from the group to run to Gandalf. Boromir held back Frodo while Legolas held Buffy back, quite painfully until Aragorn came out of his stupor and dragged her out so Legolas could fire his arrows at the attacking arrows from the Orcs.  
  
They emerged from the darkness of Moria, to find themselves in brilliant sunlight, in the mountains, where they stop for some time, grieving. Sam sat himself onto the rock, head in hand, while Boromir comforted a shouting Gimli, who struggled, as if to re-enter the mines. Merry consoled Pippin and Dawn, with grief and sorrow in his own face. Nearby, Legolas hugged Buffy tightly, wearing a look of disbelief on his own face. Aragorn wiped his sword clean with a single stroke, then resheathed it. Frodo stood a bit away from the group, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said, pointing to the Hobbits. Boromir stood up. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" He said. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn said. He pulled Sam up. 


	7. Lothlorien

Title: the Slayer and the Fellowship  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I own nothing but the plot, and the site I've been getting the script of the movie from is seatofkings.net. Great site!   
  
Author's Notes: I'm back.. Back again! lol Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I've been getting! It really helps to write more knowing that people enjoy reading this! Glad everyone likes it!  
  
"..." Speech  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~*...*~ Changes between worlds  
  
Ch.7 Lothlorien  
  
Willow shot up. "BUFFY!" She cried out and shook with fear. "Willow?" Giles asked her with worry. Willow blinked a few times and realized she was still in the Magic Box, looking for a spell to bring Buffy and Dawn back. "I must have fell asleep." She breathed. Giles nodded. "Yes, you did. You've been working on finding a spell non-stop for a month now." He said, sipping on a cup of tea. Willow brushed a hand through her hair and sighed. "I know I have. We haven't seen anything of Glory and I'm worried about Buffy and Dawn." Willow answered.   
  
"As am I." Giles said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Saruman was preparing to send his Urk-Hai out to find and destroy the Fellowship, bring the Ring and Key to him, and then there would be the destruction of men and Middle-Earth. He walked along under Isengard to over look the progress of his armies. "Everything is going well, my Lord." An Orc informed him. Saruman nodded. "Good." He said.  
  
Buffys legs were aching terribly. They ran for the better part of two days towards Lothlorien without much rest. Aragorn said that they must press on for the protection of the woods. "Are we there yet?" Buffy asked. Legolas nodded. "Yes, we are almost there. It's just over this hill." He answered her. Buffy sighed in relief. "Thank God.." She whispered. She wanted nothing but to sleep for a year. The fact that Gandalf was gone was still fresh in her mind, as it was in everyone's.   
  
Awhile later, they reached the woods. Buffy looked around and was glad the hot sun was off of her. "How close are we to Lothlorien, Aragorn?" Dawn asked. "We are almost there. Do not worry, we are protected." He answered. Dawn nodded.   
  
"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." Gimli said to the four Hobbits. They looked at each other warily. Dawn heard a voice inside her head and gasped as it said her name.   
  
"And are never seen again." Gimli went on. 'You are coming to us as the footsteps of doom... You bring great evil here, Key.' The voice continued. Dawn looked around, alarmed. Buffy saw this and raised an eyebrow. "Dawn? Are you ok?" She asked. Dawn looked at Buffy when the voice stopped and nodded. "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli said, continuing on even though no one was listening to him.  
  
Next thing Buffy and the others knew, arrows were pointing at them from every direction. An elf similar looking to Legolas walked up to them. "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He said. Aragorn bowed to the elf and Buffy wondered why. "Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." Aragorn said in Elvish. She looked at Legolas. "What did he say to him?" She asked. "He said 'Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection.'" Legolas translated. Buffy nodded. "Oh.. I see." She said.  
  
Gimli looked at the arrow pointed straight at his nose. "Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back." He said. Haldir moved his gaze from Aragorn to Gimli. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." He said. The other elves dropped their bows and followed Haldir as he led the way to Lothlorien. "She's waiting for us? She knew we were coming?" Dawn asked. Aragorn nodded. "Pshh. Some welcoming party." Buffy said.   
  
Haldir led them up stairs that swirled around great trees. Soon they came to a platform and their was an almost blinding white light and Buffy wondered if all elves entered like that, remembering her first meeting with Arwen.   
  
"Ten that there are here, yet eleven there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." The male elf said. The woman elf looked at Aragorn. "He has fallen into Shadow." She said sadly. Aragorn nodded. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." She went on, looking pointedly at Boromir. She then moved her gaze to Sam. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true." She added. She then looked at the others. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace..." She said, allowing them to go.  
  
Galadriel had had baths ready for Buffy and Dawn, and had dresses ready for them when they were done. Buffy had scrubbed herself free of all the dirt she could find, and her skin and hair felt like it was shining. She slipped on the white lace dress Galadriels ladies had left her. Her hair had yet to dry, and it was starting to curl. Buffy came back to where everyone was and felt their eyes watching her. "Go ahead Dawn, your turn." She said. She sat next to Merry. She heard music playing faintly.   
  
"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said, listening. "What do they say about him?" Merry asked. Legolas turned around and stared at Merry. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He said, leaving the subject alone.   
  
Buffy was leaning against a tree. Legolas came up next to her and sat down. "Aragorn said we are leaving in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep." He said. "I'm not... Tired.." Buffy said through a yawn. Legolas grinned. "Yes you are." He said. He pointed to a spot that looked very inviting to Buffy. "Rest." He commanded. Buffy rolled her eyes and laid down. "What about you?" She asked. "Elves don't need sleep as much as humans do." He replied. Buffy nodded. "Oh.. I see. Well, I'll see you in the morning then." She said and closed her eyes. Legolas bent down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight." He whispered. But Buffy was already dead asleep.  
  
As soon as Dawn was sure the others were all asleep, she snuck down to explore the city. She found a staircase that led down to an opening with a birdbath in the middle. Or, it looked like a birdbath to Dawn. She went down the stairs and met Galadriel. "Oh.. Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude." She said. Galadriel smiled. "You have no reason to be sorry. I knew you would find this sooner or later." She said, gesturing to the basin. "You knew I'd find your birdbath?" Dawn asked, confused. Galadriel went to a fountain and filled up a silver pitcher full of water. "It is not a birdbath, Dawn. But a very peculiar mirror." She said.  
  
"A mirror?" Dawn asked, peering at it.  
  
Galadriel nodded and began to empty the water from the pitcher into the mirror. "Will you look into the mirror?" She asked. Dawn looked straight at Galadriel. "What will I see?" She asked, a little on edge. "Even the wisest cannot tell. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass." She said.  
  
Dawn gulped and stepped up and looked. At first all she saw was her reflection in the water, then it started to swirl. She saw Willow, Tara, Giles, Xander, Anya, Spike and herself standing in a group looking sadly down at something. Then the mirror swirled again and she saw Buffy fighting Glory at the bottom of a tower. At the top of the tower was herself. She was bleeding from several cuts on her stomach. Dawn saw tears streaking down her face as the blood dripped, as the blood hit midair, the earth shook, and a purplish white portal opened. Monsters and demons of all sorts started spilling out.   
  
The mirror swirled again and Buffy was now standing at the top of the tower with her. Dawn guessed Buffy had defeated Glory. Buffy was watching the portal, deep in thought. 'Death is her gift.' Something whispered in Dawns mind. Then Buffy looked back at Dawn, what she was going to do evident in her eyes. Dawn saw herself shaking her head in protest, crying to Buffy not to do it as Buffy talked, Dawn not hearing the words her sister was telling her. Buffy hugged Dawn tightly, then kissed her on the forehead after letting her go.   
  
Dawns heart sped up as she saw Buffy run and swan dived off of the tower and into the portal, allowing it to suck the life out of her. Then Dawn saw the eye. "Dawn.. We will have you. She will have you." It said. At that point, Dawn fell back and away from the mirror, breathing hard, looking up at Galadriel, who was staring back. "I know what it is you saw." She said. Dawn averted her gaze and looked at the grass. "Buffy... She's going to.. To die be-because of.. Me.." Dawn said.   
  
Galadriel nodded. "Yes, she is. It is her gift." She said. Dawn looked back at Galadriel, tears in her eyes. "I won't let Buffy do it!" She yelled, voice wavering. She stood back up and went back to the group.  
  
Galadriel watched Dawn walk away with sorrow. "I know, Dawn. The fate that was meant for your sister will be yours."   
  
Dawn reached the group to find they were all still sleeping. She looked at Buffy and found her sister curled in Legolas' arms, sleeping peacefully. Or was she?  
  
~Dream~  
  
  
  
Buffy felt like her head was being supported by a rock instead of Legolas' shoulder. It left her feeling very uncomfortable, and hurt her neck, causing her to wake up. When she opened her eyes, Buffy wasn't in the beautiful woods of Lothlorien. She was in the desert, with a fire burning in front of her. She looked around confusedly for the others. Instead, she found the first slayer staring at her through the other side of the flames.  
  
"What the hell?" Buffy asked. "Welcome, Buffy Summers." The first slayer said through Buffys mind. "Welcome? What am I doing here?" Buffy asked.   
  
"I am here to tell you what you seek." The first slayer answered. Buffy sat a little straighter. "My gift.. The reason why it's harder for me to get close to anyone, to let people inside my heart.. To.. To love." Buffy said.  
  
The first slayer nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Then tell me. I've waited long enough."  
  
"The reason why is because you are a killer. Not to living things, but to the undead. You've been the slayer for so long, your heart has gone cold, hard as stone. You've been hurt so much in the past, you are afraid to let anyone else in. The same had happened to me." The first slayer explained.   
  
"So then what is my gift?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Death."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No, death is not a gift. Death is painful, and something no one should go through."  
  
"Death is your gift. As it was mine, and the many slayers before you." The first slayer said. "You've given death to many demons, even to a man you loved, and still love."  
  
Buffys heart tightened. "Angel." She breathed.  
  
The first slayer nodded. "Yes. The time will come for you to understand the things I have told you. It is time for you to go now."   
  
"What.. Wait, I have more questions-" Buffy was cut off as she was blinded by a white light.  
  
~End Dream~   
  
Buffy shot awake and saw the others looking at her. "What?" She asked. "We've been trying to wake you for the past half hour!" Pippin said. "You have?" She asked and looked at Dawn and Legolas. They both nodded. "Oh..." She said and stood up. "Come, change your clothes quickly, Aragorn is waiting to leave." Legolas said. Buffy nodded and waited until the others left to change out of her dress and into her traveling clothes. Or, the clothes she arrived to Middle-Earth in that had been washed by Galadriels ladies.  
  
An hour later, they all sat in boats, waiting to row out of Lothlorien. Galadriel had given them all special gifts, and food to last them the rest of their journey. Galadriel had given Buffy a sword of her own, Dawn a Mythril coat similar to Frodos, Sam a silver rope, Merry and Pippin daggers, Aragorn a curved dagger, Legolas a new bow, Gimli one last look at Galadriels beauty, and to Frodo the light of Earendil, their most beloved star, and they all received Elven cloaks.  
  
They all rowed off, thinking of the words Galadriel said to them separately. Dawn looked back, seeing Galadriel still standing there on the shore, her hand held up outwards, watching them sail off. 


	8. Memories

Title: the Slayer and the Fellowship  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so sorry about the long wait for the update! I didn't mean to make you wait so long for this. But life caught up with me. Report cards came out this past Friday, and my grades aren't what they should be. So this 9 weeks I really have to get down, because school is going to be out for the summer soon, and I need to pass so I can be a senior next year. I don't want to stay an extra year at my high school. But anyway, here's the next chapter, and again I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. But we're almost at the end, and then part two will be out! How excited are you?!  
  
"..." Speech  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~*...*~ Change in worlds  
  
Ch.8 Memories  
  
Buffy sat in the boat thinking about what the first slayer had said to her in her dream the night before. 'Death is your gift.' The first slayers voice rang over and over. 'The time will come for you to understand.'  
  
'What does this all mean?' Buffy thought, biting her lip nervously. Little did she know, Legolas was watching her closely. He's been doing so ever since they left Lothlorien, Buffy and Dawn have been unusually quiet; and Legolas found it odd.  
  
'She brought up Angel, and the fact I killed him three years ago.' Buffy sat during the entire boat ride, deep in thought.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
They were battling is out. Buffy and Angel-no, Angelus-with swords. The big confrontation had already begun. Buffy had finally come to conclusion that the love of her life was gone and was never coming back. Buffys' anger flared when she found Kendra dead, and Giles kidnapped and tortured by Angel, Willow in the hospital in a coma, and Xander a broken arm.  
  
She had been expelled that night. Principal Snyder found her kneeling next to Kendra, at a loss for thoughts as she stared down at her fellow slayer-sister, dead. He accused her of the crime and was arrested and escorted out of the school.  
  
Buffy had gotten away and went to the hospital, then home with the help of Spike. She ended up dusting a vampire in front of her mother, causing Buffy to have to spill everything about being the Slayer. Which all ended her kicked out of her house.  
  
All of that led to this fight. Buffy was putting all of her strength and being into this. She had nothing to lose. But Angel was getting the upper hand. He boxed Buffy up into a corner and knocked her down, weaponless with his tip pointing at her. "That's everything, huh? No weapons, no friends, no hope. Take all that away and what's left?" He asked, his sword pointing at her face. Buffy looked up at him with complete sadness. His words hit home in her heart. She was exhausted from all the fighting; she wanted to end it all. She closed her eyes. Angel took this as the opportunity and lunged his sword forward at Buffys face. Without opening her eyes she slammed her palms together over the blade, stopping it an inch from her face. She opened her eyes and glared at Angel.  
  
"Me." She jerked the sword back, slamming the hilt of the sword into his face, and kicked him in the chest as she sprung up and grabbed her fallen sword. She began several punches and kicks, not giving Angel the time to recover from her blows.  
  
She sent blows after blows until they were in front of Acathla. Buffy knocked his sword out of his hand and had managed to make a small cut on his hand. He stood before her spent and beaten.  
  
Angel dropped to his knees as Buffy swung her sword back, ready to cut off his head until he cried out in pain, his eyes glowed and collapsed on the floor, and Buffy hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked confused.  
  
He pulled himself up and Buffy stepped away uncertainly. "Buffy, what's going on? I don't remember... Where are we?" He asked.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy whispered his name, afraid that her voice would shake. He looked over her and noticed. "You're hurt." He said taking her arm in his hands. Buffy couldn't move, her mind was frozen with too many thoughts running through her head. Her sword hung at her side, limp. The next thing she knew was Angel was hugging her tight.  
  
"God, I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Buffy, everything's so muddled. "He said, kissing her neck as he held her. At first she was afraid, confused, but at the warmth of his touch, the overwhelming rush of his return, her eyes close and with her free arm she grips him to her, realizing he was her Angel again.  
  
She saw Acathla open his mouth suddenly and the portal opened, ready to suck everything on Earth to hell. Buffy gripped Angel tighter to her, despair overriding her emotions. There was a rumble and Angel looked at her. "Buffy, what's happening?" He asked. Buffy shook her head and pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Shh. It doesn't matter." She whispered. She brought his face down to hers and they kissed passionately, tears falling down her cheeks freely.  
  
"I love you." Buffy said, her voice shaking.  
  
"I love you..." Angel whispered.  
  
"Close your eyes." She quietly commanded. He did. Buffy kissed him again softly before taking a step back and thrusting her sword into his chest, and Acathla's chest, connecting them together. There was a roar from Acathla and Angels eyes opened wide as he stared down at his chest, then at Buffy uncomprehendingly. Buffy couldn't speak -- she tried not to cry as she took another step back.  
  
Angel reached out to her -- and the vortex closed over him, sucked him into Hell. And was gone. Acathla closed his mouth and the threat was over.  
  
Buffy dropped her sword and fell to her knees in front of Acathla, sobbing.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
A lone tear fell from Buffy as she thought about that day. She quickly wiped it away in hope no one noticed.  
  
But Legolas noticed that single tear. He decided to ask about it later.  
  
Some time later, Aragorn signaled Legolas and Boromir to pull off to the Western shore. They nodded and shifted the boats in the direction.  
  
Once the boats got near the shore, Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir jumped out of their boats and pushed them up into the sand. Buffy and Dawn jumped out to help.  
  
"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn told everyone. "Why don't we just cross the river to the other side now?" Dawn asked. Aragorn shook his head. "No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." He answered.  
  
"Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see!" Gimli ranted. Dawn shuddered at the thought of that. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn said to him firmly. Gimli sat back down, mumbling.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy stood on the shore, gazing into the crystal clear water, memories of the past overwhelming her.  
  
~~~  
"Angel... there must be some part of you inside that remembers who you are."  
  
"Dream on schoolgirl, your boyfriend's dead." ~~~  
"I'm trying to do what's right here. I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart."  
  
"Heart? You have a heart? It isn't even beating."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I'm never gonna change. I can't change. I want my life to be with you."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You don't want to be with me? I can't believe you're breaking up with me."  
  
"It doesn't mean that I don't..."  
  
"How am I supposed to stay away from you?"  
  
"I'm leaving. After the Ascension. After it's finished with the Mayor and Faith. If we survive, I'll go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is this really happening?" ~~~  
  
'What the heck? Why am I thinking of Angel all of a sudden?' Buffy thought. She as so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Legolas come up behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder, and in an instant found himself on his back.  
  
"Oh God! Legolas, I'm so sorry!" Buffy said, pulling him up. "Are you ok?" She didn't mean to flip him over her shoulder like that. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little startled. But are you alright? I've noticed since we left Lothlorien you've been rather quiet and distant." He said. Buffy shrugged. "I guess I've been a little tense, that's all. You know, losing Gandalf, Saruman and Sauron and Glory getting stronger with their uber-Orc armies.." Buffy half-lied. She wasn't ready to let Legolas know her past, the things she's gone through, or her secrets.  
  
Legolas didn't believe her. She wasn't telling him the full story and he didn't like it. But she seemed keen not to talk about it, so Legolas decided against pushing the subject further.  
  
"I suggest everyone rest. We'll be traveling as soon as the sun sets. Regain your strength." The two heard Aragorn say.  
  
"Regain strength." Gimli muttered.  
  
"Where is Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
Everyone looked to where Frodo was last seen and glanced around the area. Buffys eyes immediately went to where Boromir had made his spot and found he was not there either.  
  
"I think the question here is, where is Boromir?" She asked. 


	9. the Breaking of the Fellowship

Title: the Slayer and the Fellowship  
  
Author: Princess Serenity  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, you know the drill!  
  
Author's Notes: I'm really glad everyone likes this story! Usually, I would have stopped by Ch.3 or so, due to I become bored. lol But not this time! Letting you guys know, even though this is like, practically the last scene in the movie, this isn't going to be the last chapter! I won't need to tell you whom the last chapter is going to basically be based around. I'm sure you guys are smart enough to figure it out! *wink* And.. Who's excited for Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King to come out on DVD and VHS May 25?! I know I'm practically squirming in my seat! Woot! Ok, enough of my nonsense, I'm getting this chapter started!  
  
"..." Speech  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~*...*~ Change in worlds  
  
Ch.9 the Breaking of the Fellowship  
  
Frodo walked alone in the forest, collecting his thoughts. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't know how to do it. 'Just like I said I'd take the Ring, but I did not know the way..' He felt fear sweep over his soul, and suddenly found himself wishing Gandalf was here to give him words of wisdom, and tell him what to do.  
  
Something snapped behind him and Frodo spun around, only to find Boromir, collecting wood for the fire.  
  
"None of us should wander alone. You least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take." Boromir said, as he picked up another piece of wood. Frodo knew this was true.  
  
"I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart." He replied.  
  
Boromir looked up with quizzical eyes. "Warning? Against what?" He asked walking towards Frodo, who immediately backed away. "We're all afraid, Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see, it's madness." Boromir continued.  
  
"There is no other way." Frodo said.  
  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir replied, throwing the fire wood down angrily. "If you would but lend me the Ring..." He said gently.  
  
"No!" Frodo yelled as Boromir came closer to him. "Why do you recoil? I am no thief!" Boromir said.  
  
"You are not yourself!"  
  
"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir snapped. Frodo just turned and walked away, wanting to get far away from Boromir as possible.  
  
"You fool! It is not yours save by unhappy chance." Boromir walked towards Frodo at a fast pace, leaving Frodo to have to run to get away from him. "It could have been mine. It should be mine!" He lunged towards Frodo, knocking the Hobbit to the ground. He fought to get the Ring from him. "Give it to me! Give me the Ring!"  
  
"No!" Frodo yelled again and slipped the golden Ring onto his finger and disappeared, he hit Boromir and ran away.  
  
"I see your mind!! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death! And the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" Boromir spat and slipped. He looked around, running his hand through his hair. "Frodo? Frodo. What have I done? Please, Frodo..."  
  
Frodo was still running through the woods. Everything around him was like it was painted with splotchy watercolors. He could hear Boromir yelling for him, saying he was sorry. Frodo sat behind a stone wall and breathed deeply before standing up. He saw Barad-dûr and then the Eye. He backed away from the visions, and as he took off the Ring, he lost his footing and fell off the ledge and landed on his back.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
Frodo looked up after hearing his name, to see Aragorn standing over him, looking concerned.  
  
Frodo stood back up. "It has taken Boromir." He said.  
  
Aragorn's eyes opened wide in shock. "Where is the Ring?" He asked urgently.  
  
"Stay away!" Frodo warned, stepping back in fear.  
  
Aragorn stopped in midstep, seeing Frodos fear. "Frodo! I swore to protect you." He said.  
  
Frodo looked at him in question. "Can you protect me from yourself?" He asked, taking out the Ring. "Would you destroy it?" He held the Ring in the palm of his hand out to Aragorn. As if he was offering the Ring to him.  
  
Aragorn could hear the Ring calling his name. He took a step forward and brought his hand over Frodos as he knelt in front of him. "I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." He said as he closed Frodos hand over the Ring.  
  
Frodo nodded, knowing that he could have always trusted Aragorn. "I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand." He said.  
  
Aragorn looked down and noticed Frodos sword glowing blue. Frodo took out his sword to look at the blade. "Go, Frodo. Run. Run!" Aragorn beckoned. Frodo nodded and ran as told.  
  
Aragorn walked away with his sword drawn, ready to fight as he met the Orcs head on.  
  
Buffys senses were going off the hook. "There's something coming." She warned the group. She heard the noise of swords clanging together and knew instantly. "Orcs! Dawn, Merry, Pippin, Sam, hide!" She said as she took out her own sword that Galadriel had given her. Legolas took out his bow and Gimli his axe. "Let's show these Orcs what it's all about!" Buffy said, in full slayer-mode.  
  
Legolas and Gimli just looked at her like she was an alien at her comment, but shrugged it off and the trio went to help Aragorn.  
  
Frodo ran down the hill and hid behind a tree as Orcs ran pass him, not looking carefully. He heard someone whispering his name, and looked over. "Frodo!" Merry whispered. "Hide here, quick! Come on!" Pippin waved him over. Frodo just shook his head. Dawn instantly knew what he was doing as Merry asked. "He's leaving.." Dawn whispered. Pippin looked at her. "No!" He said and jumped out of their hiding spot. Merry and Dawn following. "Run, Frodo. Go on!" Merry said.  
  
Frodo suddenly felt great love for his friends as they took the danger off of him and onto themselves. "Go!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Hey, hey you! Over here!" Merry waved the Orc army. "Over here! Over here! This way!" Pippin yelled. "Uhh.. Guys? Maybe we should..." She slowly backed away as the Orc army started towards them.  
  
"RUN!" The three yelled. They did just that.  
  
Buffy, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were all engaged in battle with their own little group of Orcs. Legolas kept glancing over at Buffy to make sure she was doing ok, and instead found her doing better than ok.  
  
Dawn, Merry, and Pippin continued to run until they couldn't anymore. They stopped when they found themselves surrounded by Orcs. "Oh this is not good!" Dawn said, stating the obvious.  
  
An Orc swung its axe at Dawns head, and she managed to duck it like Buffy taught her. The Orc swung again and this time, met Boromirs sword. Dawn, Merry, and Pippin were pushed off to the side as Boromir fought off the Orcs for the unarmed group.  
  
Buffy felt like she was dancing, only with swords. She punched an Orc and sent a roundhouse kick to it before stabbing him. She saw Legolas sent his arrows expertly and quick. Aragorn was using the same tactics as the Slayer. Gimli was hacking away at any Orc that came his way.  
  
They were becoming more and more surrounded, and Boromir was growing tired. He knew he must keep going, and he did. He blew the horn of Gondor as he blocked many of the Orcs blows.  
  
Legolas spun around and the group stopped, many of their Orcs dead. "The horn of Gondor." Legolas said.  
  
"Boromir." Aragorn said and they headed off to help.  
  
"Run! Run!" Boromir told the three. They began to, but stopped as they saw Boromir get shot with an arrow in the chest. "Boromir!" Dawn cried out. "Run!" Boromir said again and kept fighting. He was hit again, but kept going. Dawn, Merry, and Pippin were frozen in their spot, watching on with horror until Boromir was down on his knees with a third arrow sticking out of his chest. "Run..." He said.  
  
"No!" Dawn said and took Pippins short sword and charged at the group of Orcs, and fought. She took all the strength inside of herself, and the moves Buffy had taught her. She spun around and froze at the sight of the woman in front of her, smiling.  
  
"Hello, Dawnie."  
  
"Oh no." Dawn said and moved away. "Oh yes. I've come for what's mine. And your sister isn't here to save you." Glory stated, sauntering up to Dawn.  
  
"You're wrong about that, Glory." Buffy said from behind. Glory spun around and was met with a left hook to the jaw. The start of a fight between the HellGod and the Slayer.  
  
It was a short fight; Glory had gotten the upper hand in an instant, a God's strength better than that of the Slayers. Buffy was uppercutted and kicked in the chest, sending her knocking into a nearby tree. Glory smirked and grabbed Dawn. "Say bye bye to your sister. You'll never see her again." Glory said to Dawn.  
  
Tears rolled down Dawns cheeks as she looked at the unconscious slayer. "Buffy!" She yelled as Glory and her magically disappeared. Buffy stirred just as Dawn yelled her name.  
  
Minutes later, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all came at once, and found Boromir laying on his back, arrows sticking out in various places, and Buffy, sitting there, staring into nothing.  
  
"No.." Aragorn whispered as he went to Boromir.  
  
"They took the little ones. That Glory woman took Dawn."  
  
"Stay still."  
  
"Frodo. Where is Frodo?"  
  
"I let Frodo go."  
  
"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."  
  
"The Ring is beyond our reach now."  
  
"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."  
  
"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn reached for one of the arrows.  
  
"Leave it! It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness. My city to ruin."  
  
"I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail."  
  
"Our people. Our people." Boromir weakly reached for his sword to hold, and Aragorn gave it to him. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king."  
  
Boromir closed his eyes and took his last breath, clutching his sword to him.  
  
"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn kissed Boromirs forehead.  
  
Legolas and Gimli watched, grief-stricken. Legolas knelt in front of Buffy, noticing she has not moved, but continued to stare at nothing. "Buffy?" He asked. She did not respond. 


	10. Unlocking Secrets

Title: the Slayer and the Fellowship

Author: Princess Serenity

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't think I've said this already, but the website where I've been using the scriptis always, the characters are not mine.

Author's Notes: Holy crap! It has been a really long time since I've updated this. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates; I don't have an excuse. I just want to say this is probably the hardest chapter I've had to write. This is the last chapter for this, and I will be continuing with The Two Towers.

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

… Change in worlds

Ch.10 Unlocking Secrets

Frodo stood at the bank of the river, holding the ring in his open palm. He thought of the words that passed between Gandalf and him in Moria, before Gandalf fell.

_ Flashback_

_ "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo said to Gandalf. _

"_So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide," Gandalf said, taking an intake of smoke from his pipe. "All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you." He said._

_ End Flashback_

Frodo put the ring back on the chain and placed it around his neck and pushed one of the boats into the water and jumped in. He started paddling to the other side.

"Mr. Frodo!" He heard Sam calling him from the shore.

"No, Sam.." Frodo said quietly to himself before turning around. "Go back, Sam. I'm going to Mordor alone." He said. Sam waded into the water to his waist.

"Of course you are! And I'm coming with you!" Sam called. He waded deeper.

"You can't swim. Sam!" Frodo warned. "Sam!" He called to his friend as he went under water.

Frodo didn't hesitate to paddle over to where Sam had gone under. He reached into the water and felt around until he found Sam's hand and pulled him up into the boat. Sam coughed up water that he had swallowed and looked at Frodo.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise: "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to. I don't mean to." He said.

"Oh, Sam." Frodo said and hugged Sam tightly. Both Hobbits had tears in their eyes. After a few moments, Frodo sat back and looked at Sam. "Come on, then." He said and handed Sam an oar. They both rowed off to the other side.

Legolas knelt in front of Buffy, looking at her with worry. She was still sitting there, staring at nothing. She was breathing, but not moving. "What is wrong with her?" Gimli asked. Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "She is in a catatonic state." He answered. Gimli looked up at Aragorn with raised eyebrows.

"She is lost within her mind, Gimli." Legolas explained, still facing Buffy. He hated seeing her like this, she looked as if she were turned to stone.

"Well isn't there anything we can do for her?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, there is something. It takes a great amount of time to do. Someone must reach their minds to hers, and try to convince her to leave her prison." He explained. "How can we do such a thing? We are not Gandalf!" Gimli stated.

Legolas finally turned around. "I will do it. The ritual is legend to my people, but I believe I can do it," he said. "Although it may be awhile. Buffy has much hidden inside of her from the world. She has a past she does not want seen. You can see it in her eyes." He stated. Aragorn and Gimli both nodded in agreement. "Then you better get started. I do not want Buffy to be locked like that for much longer." He said.

Within an hour, Legolas had set Buffy on a log, and himself on one across from her. He had ordered Aragorn and Gimli away so he could concentrate. They had unwillingly agreed to go.

Legolas took Buffy's hands in his, and stared into her green eyes with his blue ones. He felt his mind leave his head and merge with Buffy's.

---

Legolas found himself in a clean, brightly-lit room. He blinked in confusion and continued to look around. There were flowers in vases, on the walls he found pictures of a man, woman, and a little girl with blonde hair. He assumed it was Buffy when she was a child.

"Hi, Legolas." A voice came from behind him. He turned around and found himself looking down at a little girl around the age of six, blonde hair in pigtails. She was holding a doll and was sitting at a table with toys all over it.

"Hello, Buffy." Legolas smiled.

Buffy looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for you." He answered. "Buffy… What are you doing here?"

"I like it here." Buffy answered, she started brushing one of her dolls hair.

"But ... " Legolas knelt by her. "You know we need you. You have to come out."

"Why?" Buffy asked him, still brushing her dolls hair.

"To be with your friends."

Buffy stopped brushing her dolls hair and looked at Legolas.

"It's a big day for me."

The front door opened and Buffy quickly brushed pass Legolas, she handed her doll to him. He stood up to watch. "Mommy! Daddy!" She squealed with excitement. "You're back! You're back!"

"Hello, Buffy!" The older woman said with a bright smile. She held a little bundle in her arms. "Are you ready to meet your new baby sister?"

Legolas stood, still watching.

Buffy looked up at her mother upset; she frowned, backed away and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, come on now, Buffy. She's nothing to be afraid of." The man said.

"Who's afraid?" Buffy retorted.

"Don't you want to be the big sister?" Her mother asked.

Buffy shook her head stubbornly. "No, I want to be the baby."

"Buffy." Her father said sternly.

"You're gonna pay more attention to her and forget all about me!" Buffy said with a pout.

"Ohh..." Her mother said. She knelt down and placed the baby in Buffy's arms for her to hold.

Buffy turned to Legolas. "Doesn't she look funny? Like a wrinkly old grandpa." She said to him. She turned back to her mother and smiled. "I ... I could be the one to look after her sometimes... if you need a helper. Mom? Can I take care of her?"

Buffy's mother smiled at her, and stroked her hair. "Yes, Buffy, you can take care of her."

Legolas heard a noise behind him and found himself standing in front of a very large building, and an older Buffy watching from the shadows. Legolas walked up to her. "This is where it all began.." She said without looking at him.

"What began?" Legolas asked

"I was never meant to stand in the light. Never have the normal life I wanted so much." Buffy said.

She turned to him and Legolas was shocked to see sadness and defeat in her eyes. She turned back to the building and watched as a teenage version of herself sat down on the stone steps in front of the school, sucking on a sucker when an old man walked up to her. Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but Buffy spoke before he could. "Just watch." She said.

"Buffy Summers?" The man asked. The younger Buffy looked at him with a skeptical eye.

"That's me. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"You are the only one who can stop them."

"Stop who?"

"The vampires. You are the chosen one."

"Huh?"

"You are the chosen one. The vampire slayer." He tried to explain to her.

Buffy started laughing. She stood up and placed her bookbag strap over her shoulder. "Yeah, right. Vampires really exist. Listen, you might want to go to the hospital and get your head checked." She said and walked off.

Legolas heard Buffy sigh next to him. "I didn't want to believe him. But deep down, I knew he was speaking the truth." She said.

"What is his name?" Legolas asked.

"Merrick.. He was my first watcher."

Legolas nodded. "What happened to him?"

Buffy watched as the younger her walked away. "He.. he died. He died trying to protect me." She whispered. "It was my fault. He's dead because of me." Buffy walked away and Legolas followed her.

Now they were standing in front of a school, different from the first, called Sunnydale High School.

Buffy watched herself walk shyly up the steps of the school. She had felt so self-conscious that day.

"Where is this?" Legolas asked.

"Welcome to Sunnydale." Buffy answered. "This is where I went to school, after I was kicked out of Hemry. Mom and I had no choice. What we didn't know that this place was sitting on top of the hellmouth. I thought that moving would mean no more slaying, no more with being the slayer." She shook her head. "I was so wrong." She explained and walked away to a cemetery, and right into a mausoleum.

"Buffy, what is going on? You need to stop all this." Legolas said as Buffy stared at a door in the back. Buffy shook her head. "I don't want to leave here.. I'm fine right where I am." She said.

The younger Buffy then came into the mausoleum slowly and quietly. She walked up to the back door and found it heavily chained locked. She sighed. "I don't suppose you've got a key on you?" She asked.

Legolas then noticed the tall dark haired man that appeared behind her. "They really don't like me dropping in." The man said.

Buffy turned around to face him. "Why not?"

"They really don't like me."

"How could that possibly be?"

"I knew you'd figure out this entryway sooner or later. Actually,

"I thought it was gonna be a _little_ sooner."

"Sorry you had to wait. Okay. Look, if you're gonna be popping up with this Cryptic Wise Man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?"

"Angel."

"Angel.. It's a pretty name." She turned back to the door.

"Don't... go down there." Angel moved to stop her.

Buffy turned back around to face him. "Deal with my going."

Legolas looked at the Buffy standing next to her. Her eyes had a far away look in them as she stared at the man named Angel. She sighed. "This.." She pointed to the door. "A potential friend was killed, right down there. Beyond that door." She said. "I didn't… I didn't get there in time to save him." She added.

"I'm sorry, Buffy." Legolas said.

"Don't be sorry for me. I'm the slayer, death is my deal. You should be sorry for Willow and Xander." She said. "Who is-"

"My best friends. Jesse, the guy I couldn't save in time, was their best friend before I showed up. I guess you can say I took his place." She explained. She walked out of the mausoleum. Legolas again followed her out. "Who is that man, Angel?" He asked. Buffy stopped and looked up at the elf.

"Angel.. He was my boyfriend. He's a vampire with a soul. The only vampire in history with a soul. Everyone thought we were crazy. Me being the slayer, and him a vampire. It was never heard of. A vampire falling in love with the slayer. Xander hated him with a passion. They were always competing over me. Angel was actually jealous of Xander. Xander could be with me in the sun, and Angel couldn't." She said.

"What happened?" Legolas asked.

Buffy sighed. "There was a glitch in our relationship. We were getting close very fast. On my seventeenth birthday, we almost lost one another. We acted on our love for each other and he lost his soul. He turned into the ruthless vampire he was before his soul was returned to him.."

Buffy sighed and walked through the door and down a tunnel. She stopped when they entered a dank lair with candles everywhere. "Where is this?" Legolas asked. Buffy looked around. "It's the Masters lair.." She said.

Buffy watched her younger self walk cautiously around the lair, holding up a crossbow. "You know, for someone who's all powerful, you sure do like to hide." She called.

"I'm waiting for you. I want this moment to last." The Masters voice rang throughout the area.

"Well I don't." She searched a few moments longer for the Master. "I understand." He came out from behind her and knocked the crossbow out of her reach when she spun around to shoot. He grabbed her by the neck.

She punched him and began to run. The Master held out his hand and she froze, hypnotized. He made his way up to her slowly. He stood behind her and gently removed her leather jacket and let it fall to the floor. Buffy panted with fear.

"You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything. You're the one that sets me free! If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that!" He gloated.

Buffy was frozen in her spot, paralyzed with fear. The Master waited a beat before bending her neck over and biting into it, drinking her blood. Buffys body went limp, and he broke away. "Oh, God! The power!"

Buffy fell to her knees and went face first into a pool of water. The Mast stepped over her. "And by the way.." He turned back to her. "I like your dress." He then stepped out from his prison.

Legolas turned and looked at Buffy. She wasn't even near to tears. She just stood there, watching. "I was so scared. I have never been so scared like that in my entire life. It takes a lot to scare a slayer." She said. She kept watching until Xander and Angel came into the lair.

Angel knelt down and checked Buffy to see if she was breathing. He looked up at Xander. "She's dead!"

"No. She's not dead."

"She's not breathing."

"But if she drowned, uh, there's a shot! CPR!"

"You have to do it. I have no breath."

Xander nodded and took off his jacket and laid it over Buffy's body. He put his mouth over hers and blew air into her lungs. He came up and pumped her chest. "C'mon. C'mon!" He prodded.

Xander continued for several minutes, but no avail. He stopped CPR. Angel lowered his head. A second later Buffy opened her eyes and took in a sharp breath. "Buffy!" Xander exclaimed.

Legolas stared. "You came back to life?" He asked. Buffy nodded. "I defied my prophecy. Sure, it was written I was going to die. But it never said I was to stay dead." She said. "What happened after?" Legolas asked as Buffy started to show him another memory. "I stopped him. Killed him, then partied." She said as if it wasn't anything.

She showed him Spike and Drusilla, Ampata, Halloween, Ford, and her first meeting with her sister slayer Kendra.

"It was no surprise Kendra and I were different types of slayers. She knew she was a potential slayer since she was a child. I found out about my calling when I was fifteen." Buffy explained. "She even had a Slayer Handbook! I didn't even know about the Slayer Handbook!" She said. "Giles said he thought that the handbook wouldn't be 'any use in my case'." She said with sarcasm.

Buffy moved onto her seventeenth birthday. Legolas saw the Judge and Buffy scoffed. "No weapon forged could kill him. Took an army.. Well, obviously he wasn't up in the times. It took me a rocket launcher." She said. Legolas looked at her questionably. "You'll see.." She turned back to when Buffy came out of the sewer and into the heavily pouring rain. Angel came up after her.

Buffy followed, the raindrops never touching her.

Angel was looking at Buffys back when Legolas and she arrived in Angel's apartment.

"You almost went away today.." She whispered as she snuggled up to him.

"We both did."

"Angel... I feel like I lost you... You're right, though. We can't be sure of anything." She said between sniffs.

"Shhh. I..." He started to say. Buffy turned to look at him.

"You what?" She asked.

"I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop." He admitted.

"Me, me too. I can't either." Buffy kissed him. After a few moments Angel pulled away. "Buffy, maybe we shouldn't..."

Buffy placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "Don't. Just kiss me." She said.

And Legolas saw exactly how Angel lost his soul.

"A moment of true happiness was all it took… And it was all my fault.." Buffy whispered. Legolas turned to her. "Didn't you know that?" He asked. Buffy shook her head. "No, I didn't. Neither did he. The months' following this was the worst. He was completely evil. But I was still the center of his attention. I was still all he could think about.." She said.

She showed him the rocket launcher that destroyed the Judge with ease, the first fight between herself and Angelus at the mall, Drusilla killing Kendra, and then finally the final fight between them.

"Willow restored his soul, too bad it was a little too late.." She said.

Buffy stood in front of Angel, her sword ready to strike. Acathla stood behind him.

Angel dropped to his knees as Buffy swung her sword back, ready to cut off his head until he cried out in pain, his eyes glowed and collapsed on the floor, and Buffy hesitated for a moment.

"Buffy?" He asked confused.

He pulled himself up and Buffy stepped away uncertainly. "Buffy, what's going on? I don't remember... Where are we?" He asked.

"Angel?" Buffy whispered his name, afraid that her voice would shake. He looked over her and noticed. "You're hurt." He said taking her arm in his hands. Buffy couldn't move, her mind was frozen with too many thoughts running through her head. Her sword hung at her side, limp. The next thing she knew was Angel was hugging her tight.

"God, I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Buffy, everything's so muddled. "He said, kissing her neck as he held her. At first she was afraid, confused, but at the warmth of his touch, the overwhelming rush of his return, her eyes close and with her free arm she grips him to her, realizing he was her Angel again.

She saw Acathla open his mouth suddenly and the portal opened, ready to suck everything on Earth to hell. Buffy gripped Angel tighter to her, despair overriding her emotions. There was a rumble and Angel looked at her. "Buffy, what's happening?" He asked. Buffy shook her head and pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Shh. It doesn't matter." She whispered. She brought his face down to hers and they kissed passionately, tears falling down her cheeks freely.

"I love you." Buffy said, her voice shaking.

"I love you..." Angel whispered.

"Close your eyes." She quietly commanded. He did. Buffy kissed him again softly before taking a step back and thrusting her sword into his chest, and Acathla's chest, connecting them together. There was a roar from Acathla and Angels eyes opened wide as he stared down at his chest, then at Buffy uncomprehendingly. Buffy couldn't speak -- she tried not to cry as she took another step back.

Angel reached out to her -- and the vortex closed over him, sucked him into Hell. And was gone. Acathla closed his mouth and the threat was over.

Buffy dropped her sword and fell to her knees in front of Acathla, sobbing.

A tear fell down Buffys cheek as she watched. "He was my Angel again,it's what I wanted for so long.. When I finally had him back, Isent him to hell."She quickly wipedthetearaway. "A couple of months after that he came back.. He escaped from Hell.." She said.

She showed Legolas the rest of her senior year in high school, her first year and second year at college, her mother's death and then Glory.

"She has Dawnie now.. I don't know if I can beat her. I'm way over my head. Legolas, I can't do it." She said.

Legolas turned to her and grabbed her arms. "Buffy, Dawn needs you. You can do it. You were born to do this. Fight evil-in Middle-Earth or your world." He said sternly. "I'm tired of fighting! It's all I ever do!" Buffy snapped.

"Then I suppose you really did kill your sister. You let Dawn down." He said and began to walk away.

Buffy stood, watching Legolas walk away. 'Death is my gift… Isn't it?' She thought. 'But not for others.' She ran and caught up to Legolas.

"Let's blow this joint." She said.

--

Legolas inhaled deeply after he felt himself re-enter his body. He still held Buffy's hands in his, she still wasn't moving. Legolas kneeled in front of her and gripped her hands tighter. "Wake up, Buffy.. You're sister needs you." He said forcefully. With that, Buffys green eyes held life in them again. "Dawnie…" She whispered. She started to cry and Legolas pulled her into an embrace. "Shh… It's alright Buffy. We'll get her back. As well as Merry and Pippin." He said.

Aragorn heard a woman's cry and ran towards the noise. The only person he could think of was Buffy; whatever held her in her mind must have been horrible. When he arrived, he was shocked to see Legolas hugging Buffy tightly as she cried. Aragorn had never seen the elf act so gentle with a woman before.

"Buffy…" Aragorn said. Buffy looked up and wiped her tears away. "Hey… Legolas told me everything. Merry and Pippin were taken too." She said and stood up. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli all moved to help her but she put her hand up and stopped them. "I'm fine. Rest assured. Went through an issue and now it's all better." She explained. The men nodded. "Let us continue our journey, then." Legolas said. He moved passed Aragorn and walked back to the river. He missed the look on Aragorns face, but Buffy didn't.

When they reached the bank of the river, Frodo and Sam had already made it to the other side. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore." He said, pushing the other boat into the water.

Grief-stricken, Aragorn looked down - then across the river, where Frodo and Sam were seen rushing off into the bushes. He sighed.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas stated.

Buffy walked up to Aragorn. "You have another plan…" She said. Aragorn looked her in the eye and nodded. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." He said. "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said.

Aragorn walked over to Gimli, Legolas, and Buffy. He placed his hands on Gimli's and Legolas's shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other." He said. Gimli put his hand on Aragorns. Legolas took Buffy's hand in his. "We will not abandon Dawn, Merry, and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." He said.

"And a crazed Hell goddess!" Buffy added.

"Yes!" Gimli cheered. Legolas smiled. They started running.

Frodo and Sam looked over at Mordor.

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road." Frodo said.

"Strider will look after them." Sam said.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may." Sam said with hope.

Frodo looked over at Sam. "Sam," he smiled, "I'm glad you're with me."

--

Ending author's notes:

Phew! Finally the last chapter is here! I just want to say sorry again for the wait and thank you to the readers who reviewed:

Sweetrae, SFELlow, Raven Lee Knight, Mrs. Smith2, Moonlit Custard, Bex, CharmingStar, Reese, Saint Maverick, Megz01, Ringo's Wildrose, Spoot, Rood-Roosje, pay-day1999, Draco's Slytherin Vampiress, kelly, WW, Panther28, Story, Anne79, vampy the chosen one, LAURA26, Renna, BuffyandDracoLover, Star Fighter Chick, TigerTiger02, Laura, i-luv-potc, DarkAngelMali, zayra.

I have to say, without you guys, I probably wouldn't have gotten so far without you. Sure, I take forever to update.. But that isn't the point!

So, now I leave you with a few questions to think about for the next addition.

Will Legolas and Buffy continue to grow closer together? Will Buffy find Dawn? Dawn finds herself in the company of Saruman and Glory. Will the Scoobies find a spell to bring Buffy and Dawn back? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
